


The Next Steps

by ericaj318



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Happy Days
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: A sequel to ‘Time for Class’ continuing the story of Gene Cousineau and my OC.





	1. Chapter 1

Alyona had Gene’s hand as they stepped out of their limo at the premier of their film,  _ Naughty Teacher _ . They reached their first reporter within seconds.

“Gene and Alyona, there is a lot of buzz for your movie, what do you think is drawing crowds to it?” the reporter asked. 

Alyona looked to Gene for a cue on who should answer which he replied with a nod for her to speak. “Forbidden love is always an exciting storyline,” she began, “But with this one, Gene and my story is very similar making it even more of a must see for our fans. Though most are his,” she looked to him wearing a warm smile.

The reporter continued, playing off of her answer, “So, you two also began as a forbidden love?”

Gene spoke, “We did, actually,” he glanced at Alyona before continuing, “She started in my class and within two weeks, we were sneaking around with each other. And now, if she’ll have me, I would like her to be my fiance,” he let the words linger in the air while she took them in.

Alyona narrowed her face, “Did you just propose to me in an interview?” she decided to make him work for it and added, “Is this a publicity stunt?”

Gene shook his head, the other cameras moving in their direction along with the fans, everyone waiting to see what would happen. “No, my dear, this is genuine,” he replied, “I was planning to ask you after the film,” he pulled out the ring, “But, I can’t wait another moment. So, what do you say?”

Alyona couldn’t stop a smile from taking over her lips as she nodded, “You’re lucky I love you so much,” she continued to tease while Gene placed the ring on her finger. 

“Shall we go into the theater?” he offered his elbow while she was looking at the diamond on her finger.

His question shook her from her thoughts and she took his arm, “I would love to, husband-to-be,” her beaming smile impossible to hide.

Gene guided her past the rest of the press straight into the cinema where they were guided to their seats, next to the director and other actors from the film. 

“I’m glad you didn’t make me get down on one knee,” Gene joked, leaning toward her and whispering in her ear, “You are insatiable and I’m afraid I wouldn’t have been able to get back up.”

Alyona laughed, “I’m sure you would have managed just fine, but it was already a scene without me demanding you being on one knee,” she gave him a smile, “Plus, who knows what the story headline would be if I’d done that.”

Gene laughed audibly, “Diva actress forces much older actor boyfriend to propose to her properly. Crowd laughed when she had to pull him up from the position.”

  
  
  


_ Gene and Alyona arrived in Seattle to film their movie a week early to go over their scripts and do some sight seeing.  _

_ “Are you going to take me to the Space Needle if I get these lines right?” she asked, her voice pleading. _

_ Gene gave a small smile before he answered, “I think that can be arranged,” he began as he flipped through the pages, “How do you feel about the romantic scenes?” _

_ She moved the area of the script he was referring to and read through the details before shrugging. “I don’t have a problem with it. The only strange thing will be that it’s kind of real since we’re an actual couple, but I’m happy to put my hands all over you anytime,” she added, a playful wink joining her words. _

_ He reached for her hand, “I had a feeling that would be your response. I don’t usually film anything past a suggestion of sex, but I can handle it this time,” he gave her his conditions, “Alright, if we can get the first act down then we can go tour the city, deal?” _

_ Alyona regretfully nodded as the two continued reading through their scenes, some of them putting them in the mood to do something that didn’t require them to leave their room. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Babe,” Alyona began, once they were back in their hotel room after the premier, “How do you feel about role play?” she asked, pulling the sleeves of her dress down. 

He walked out of the bathroom, in his undershirt and boxers, “What’s on your mind?”

She treaded lightly, “I am not sure how you’re going to take this, but I was thinking it may be fun to pretend you’re Fonzie and, I’d be a girl. It’s not much work on my side,” she admitted. 

He moved toward her, helping her pull her dress down, “Is that something you would like me to do?” he asked, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

Alyona turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Yes, it is,” she changed the subject to allow him to think, “Are you excited to go back home tomorrow and get back to class?”

“Of course,” he replied, “The class has never gone without me for so long, but you changed the subject. I’m glad you did though because I think you should stay here and see what comes your way next,” he began, watching her expression sink further into sadness with each of his words.

She pulled back and sat down on the bed, “Is that what you want? I can come home and go film something if anyone calls,” she answered, “I don’t need to become some world famous actress when I have you,” she confessed.

He smiled, grabbing her hand, “I just don’t want you to miss out on the chance at becoming huge just because you want to stay by my side.”

“We could be a couple that always acts together,” she suggested, “Get ourselves a Hollywood couple name like Galyona,” she laughed softly after she said it.

“Let’s put a pin in that,” he replied, “Now,” he didn’t utter another word and simply raised his hand and snapped. 

Alyona grinned, starting to stand, “Wait, are you going to seduce me as the Fonz without a leather jacket?”

“Do you think I always have one on me?” he asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

She sat back, “I always hoped you did.”

Gene stood and made his way to the closet, reappearing with a leather jacket on, “Will this do?”

Alyona suppressed her laugh as she stood and walked toward him, deliberately, before she ran her hands up the sides of his jacket. “This is very good,” she replied, placing her lips to his. She pulled back, “Have you always had that jacket on you or just since I got drunk and treated you like Fonzie?”

“The second one,” he whispered before he pulled her in, lifting her into his arms and then laying her back on the bed. 


End file.
